


Return to the Eastern Heart

by verdant_leaves



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdant_leaves/pseuds/verdant_leaves
Summary: On a mission to free Garlean-Subjugated Doma, Verdant must return home, to Hingashi where it all began...





	1. An Unchanged World

Kugane gleamed like a jewel, a welcome sight after months on the sea. Lyse and Tataru were already trying to determine which buildings were which as the foreign landscape became clearer in their view. Alisaie and Alphinaud watched the approaching city quietly, contemplating the next steps. Verdant, for their part, stood separately at the bow of the ship.

They watched the approaching pier, their mind playing back the day they had left this very harbor. They had not thought to ever return, not with all that they had become involved in back in Eorzea; Not with all they had become. No, this was a day that had never seemed a possibility, and yet here it was.

Stepping off the gangplank, trailing after the others, Verdant regarded the city quietly. Their long hair fell in front of their lame eye and they brushed it aside out of habit. It did nothing to change the view, but then it seemed that 15 years had done nothing to change it either. Kugane looked very much as it had the day they had left, at least from the pier.

After a few parting words from Captain Carvallain, including the directions to Kugane’s idea of a tavern, the group made their way off of the pier. The others had Verdant lead them to Shiokaze Hostelry, despite the fact that it stood just past the end of the the pier. “By the Twelve,” Alphinaud remarked as they stepped past the threshold. “I thought Ishgard remarkable… We are certainly not in Eorzea anymore.”

Tataru giggled beside him. Verdant turned to look at her as she spoke. “A tavern is a tavern, Alphinaud,” she said, “Here or anywhere else. Now, if you’ll excuse me, it’s time to do what I do best.” Tataru ran off into the hostelry before Verdant could stop her. Her run was stopped, however, by the presence of a Hyur man.

“Oh! A thousand pardons, my lady,” he said. He offered her a pleasant enough smile, though his eyes were hidden behind shaded prince-nez’s. He looked up at the rest of them and offered a traditional Eastern bow. “The Scions of the Seventh Dawn, I presume? I hope your voyage was not too trying.”

The man introduced himself as Hancock of the East Aldenard Trading Company… _Lolorito’s_ company. That Lolorito, of all people, would offer them aid sat ill in their stomachs, but Verdant was the first inclined toward accepting the aid. As Hancock pointed out, there were many eyes and ears at their present location and, no doubt, all throughout Kugane. In fact, even as they followed Hancock out of the hostelry, Verdant could not help the feeling that someone’s gaze was hot on their neck.

Hancock led their group to the city’s aetheryte first. He explained it to them, but Verdant heard nothing as they stared up at the great blue crystal. It was as they remembered it, unchanged in 15 years. As they turned to glance at the plaza around them, they found that a great deal of the city remained unchanged. From the stone of the plaza to the sun-baked rooftops, nothing was different except the faces of the people.

“Ah, it seems I bore the great Warrior of Light.” Verdant turned their attention back to Hancock. “Well, perhaps our marketplace shall be more to your liking.”

“Kogane Dori,” Verdant said as Hancock began to lead them away. He stopped and turned in surprise. “I frequented it often as a child.” The Ul’dahn man’s face of shock sent Lyse and Tataru into giggles.

“Verdant left Kugane for Eorzea 15 years ago,” Alphinaud explained. Hancock’s expression settled into one of delight.

“Ah, so a native!” he said. “Splendid! Of course, you’re like to be mistaken as _ijin_ for your foreign company-” At this, he gestured to the others. “-But allow me to be the first to welcome you home.” Verdant only offered him a silent tilt of their head. It was difficult to regard Kugane as home after 15 years- Only ten of which they could even recall- but there was no denying the comforting sense of familiarity.

Or the sense of focused eyes upon them.

As Hancock lead the group over the bridge to their next destination, Verdant glanced around again. There seemed to be no one obviously watching them, but the sensation was undeniable. Someone was practically boring their eyes into Verdant, and it left them feeling uneasy.

Kugane’s markets were as Verdant remembered. Bustling, vibrant, and a delight to the senses. If anywhere would make them feel at home, it was Kogane Dori. Verdant’s mouth was already watering as they caught wafts of various foods and drinks that they had only ever had there. The scents brought them right back to their childhood, running up and down the many stalls ahead of their mother with coin in hand, frantically deciding on which treat to get that day.

“I say, could it be?”

“What’s the matter, Master Keitan?”

“Your tall friend there is no _ijin_ , is he?”

Verdant realized there was talk of them and quickly put aside their memories, swallowing back phantom tastes as they turned to see that someone had joined their group. A Roegadyn in green… By the kami, perhaps not all faces had changed, after all.

“Ah, no, our friend here is returned to their homeland after an extended time away,” Hancock introduced. He looked from Keitan to Verdant. “It would seem they have been busy reminiscing while I have given a tour to their companions.”

“Haha! Then it is so!” Keitan said. “I never forget a face! Though, names oft escape me…”

“Verdant.” Alisaie spoke up then, face neutral but stern. “Their name is Verdant.”

“Ah, Verdant?” Keitan rubbed his head in thought. “Such a strange name. I’ve never heard one the like of it.”

“Then perhaps you were mistaken,” Alisaie offered. “Our friend has been away a long time. You could be mistaking them for another.” Keiten looked from Alisaie to Verdant and back again.

“Yes, perhaps so.” He looked to the rest of them and bowed before walking away. Once he was out of hearing range, Alisaie looked to Hancock sternly.

“As you said, we must be mindful of those who could be listening,” she said. “Do not be so eager to present Verdant’s status as a former resident.” She then crossed her arms. “Shall we?” Hancock nodded wordlessly before leading them down the market.

Verdant was grateful for Alisaie’s quick thinking. She was correct, of course. As she glanced around, Verdant wondered if she, too, felt the eyes upon them that Verdant yet felt. For due diligence, they glanced around as they rounded the corner of the street leading to the Ijin District, but could still see no apparent watchers. Guard still at the ready, Verdant continued to follow the others out of Kogane Dori.

Halfway down the market, Keitan glanced away from the retreating group, still rubbing his head. He was certain he had seen the Au Ra named Verdant before, yet the name was too foreign, too unfamiliar. With a sigh, he rolled his shoulders and resumed his watch on the marketplace until coming face to face with a tall, intimidating figure.

“Oh! My friend!” he said, his surprise falling away to ease. “What fortune to see you at this moment. I would swear on the kami that I had just seen-” He paused, the expression from his friend speaking volumes. “-Ah, but that is what you would ask of me. Well…”

Elsewhere, Hancock led his charges uncomfortably close to the embassy of the Garlean Consulate. Verdant regarded it with disdain, even commenting how it remained unchanged in the time they had been gone. They were all then led to the Ruby Bazaar and into the safety and security of the offices of the East Aldenard Trading Company.

The inner offer, Hancock’s own, was lavish and boasted of fancy ornaments, decorative armors and weapons, and even a large hearth. It was more than Verdant’s simple blood could take. That said, the warding they could feel, and that Hancock boasted of, made it feel like the safest place in Kugane. Alphinaud was not eager to make use of the location, however, due to previous unpleasantness with Lord Lolorito. Hancock insisted that it was to compensate said unpleasantness, and Verdant found agreement in his words.

“Never having been one to put stock in words alone, the chairman deems the provision of material aid to be a more appropriate demonstration of his sincerity,” he explained.

“All words are lies,” Verdant said. “A man's actions are the purest form of communication.”

“There it is,” Lyse said. “I knew you were going to say that.”

“I see we are of like mind, at least,” Hancock said happily. “And, by sheer coincidence, your purpose here also aligns with our own interests. That is, assuming you are come to aid the Doman Liberation Front?”

There was no denying their intent, and Hancock revealed that he knew of Yugiri and Gosetsu’s arrival and search for passage across the Ruby Sea. Though Verdant was able to explain the Confederacy and their Ruby Tithe, it took Hancock to explain the changed situation with Doma’s acting Imperial Viceroy and the ban on paying the toll across the sea. It brought Verdant much unease.

“We owe the Confederacy our lives,” they said. “My parents and I. When we fled Doma, we paid the Ruby Tithe, but they took only half what they would normally. They took pity on us, the ones that found us.”

“Wait a moment, wait!” Lyse turned to Verdant in shock. “You mean you’re actually from _Doma_!? Not from Kugane?” Verdant nodded silently.

“That means you would have been but a child when the Empire invaded,” Alphinaud said. “It must have been-” He stopped, shaking his head. “That we are returning... that you are willing to return-!”

“Let us focus on our friends,” Verdant insisted. “My childhood is not the concern: They are.” The others agreed and began making a plan. Verdant was glad to have the attention off of them and stood back, listening to them in silence.

Soon, they were on the streets again, leading Lyse to her suggestions in their quest to ask about Gosetsu and Yugiri. Alphinaud’s sketches of the two were tucked safely away in the folds of Verdant’s new smock, an insistence from Hancock to hide their armor and appear less threatening.

“Ah, you are one of those who have multiple disciplines?” he had said as Verdant tied up the sleeves, hands moving on pure muscle memory. “Then I shall acquire you several more smocks! Yes, and you shall appear less _ijin_ and more at home.”

 _Less_ ijin _and more at home._

The thought lingered with Verdant as they led Lyse past the entrance to Kugane castle and within sight of the Sekiseigumi Barracks. They paused near the steps leading to the Rakuza district and looked down the walkway into the yard of the Sekiseigumi. They wondered if their father was there, or perhaps he was out on patrol. They then looked down at the district below. Their parents’ home was there, further in to the North.

This was home, in some sense of the word. It had been abandoned these 15 years, ten in Verdant’s memory, but they still knew it well: The paths beneath their feet, the walls that framed them, the smells the drifted from stall and home alike. Many faces had changed, some had stayed the same, and all through it the bones of Kugane had stood fast.

“You’re quiet,” Lyse said as they strolled past the stalls of the Rakuza District. “Well, more quiet than usual. I didn’t think that possible.”

“Mine apologies,” Verdant said, chuckling. “I suppose being back here has returned old habits.” They looked to the stalls, the smell of fresh dango catching their attention. “I was raised to be a quiet child, to let my actions speak for me. Were I not Au Ra I would likely have been invisible.”

“So, that thing you like to say,” Lyse said. “About words being lies and actions speaking true? Were you raised to believe that?” Verdant nodded.

“My father’s creed,” they said. “The only thing he took when he left his clan, I was told. It has led me true through much of my life.” They then slowed their step. “Though, sometimes even actions can be deceptive, as one Teledji Adeledji proved.”

“He was rotten to the core,” Lyse said. “Not a good example of anything.” Verdant nodded, falling silent again as they led Lyse dutifully to the Bokairo Inn.

Verdant’s only memory of it had been when they first arrived in Kugane after fleeing Doma, in dire need of immediate housing. The inn’s most modest arrangements had drained their funds quickly, but Verdant’s father had been quick to find employment with the Sekiseigumi. It had helped them secure their own housing, poor as it was, until they could afford something more comfortable.

“Well, that didn’t go to plan,” Lyse remarked as they exited the inn. Verdant shook their head, tucking their sketch of Gosetsu and Yugiri into the folds of their smock. “Well, suppose we try the tavern again! Er, hostelry?” Verdant nodded. “Right! Let’s go!” She started to lead the way, but stopped several paces from Verdant. She turned and looked over her shoulder. “Er, that is, lead the way?”

As Verdant led Lyse away and past the baths, a silent figure stepped into the Bokairo Inn. “Welcome to the- Oh!” Karaku lifted from his bow to look upon the tall figure in surprise. “This is a surprise. How may I aid a member of the Sekiseigumi this day?”


	2. The Ones we Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable reunion between child and parents

Verdant took Lyse out of the Rakuza District and back to the Shiokaze Hostelry. After striking a deal with Kotokaze, they took a list of captains that had previously been given to Gosetsu- and Gosetsu alone. It worried them both that Kotokaze seemed to know nothing of Yugiri, and that worry only increased as each captain they spoke to made no mention of their shinobi friend. That was, until they met Gyodo.

The Namazu seemed grateful that Verdant explained his people to the perplexed Lyse. Her perplexed state became elation when he claimed to know of both Gosetsu and Yugiri, having delivered them across the Ruby Sea. It seemed like they had found their answers and their means of travel.

As the others pointed out, however, it was likely a trap. Gyodo being the only one to mention Yugiri was suspicious and Hancock’s experience with the Namazu lent weight to them being cautious. “There is more,” Verdant said, finally speaking up. “Ever since our departure from the hostelry the first time, I have felt someone watching us most closely.”

“I had felt it, too,” Alisaie offered. “Though, there was a distinct lack of it while Alphinaud and I asked after Gosetsu and Yugiri.”

“It did not abate while I was with Lyse,” Verdant said. Alphinaud brought his hand to his chin in thought.

“This suggests a single operative on surveillance,” he said. He turned to Hancock. “Could it be the Sekiseigumi?”

“The Sekiseigumi are not in the habit of shadowing new _ijin_ fresh off the boat,” Hancock said. “At least, I’ve never heard of such a habit.”

“The Garleans, then,” Alisaie said, “Though one would think they would have more than one operative on us.” The others nodded, at a loss for the mystery. Regardless, they all agreed that they needed to take care in meeting their Namazu contact that evening.

Alphinaud departed first, intended to watch the meeting in the event that all did not go well. As Verdant stepped out into the evening air with Alisaie and Lyse in tow, they glanced to and fro anxiously. “We’re being watched again,” Alisaie said, giving voice to their feelings. Verdant nodded.

“Then let us go and show that we mean no harm,” Lyse said. “We’re just visitors on business, nothing more.” They all nodded in agreement.

The journey to the agreed-upon meeting place was uneventful. Though Gyodo was late there were no further disruptions to the plan as he led them to the short pier. However, in leading them to the empty slipway, Verdant tensed and gritted their teeth.

“All words are lies,” they said. Lyse and Alisaie looked to Verdant. Recognizing their meaning, they snapped their attention to Gyodo.

“Where is the boat!?” Lyse shouted.

“Yes, yes, the boat,” the Namazu said. “I’m afraid it has already been claimed.” The group turned behind them as they heard hurried footsteps. A group of Garleans charged up on them, weapons drawn, cutting off their escape. “It is only business, please understand,” Gyodo continued.

“I’ll show you business,” Lyse said. She ran at him and punted him, hard. The squealing Namzu flew up in the air before landed on the slipway in a daze. Verdant and Alisaie drew their weapons as the Garleans advanced, but some fell suddenly as an obsidian Carbuncle bowled through them. Alphinaud came running up from behind and through the new opening to join them.

“Apologies for being late,” he said in a huff. “We must hurry. I’m afraid I was seen by the Sekiseigumi before I made the run down here.”

While Lyse collected the fallen Gyodo upon her shoulder with a swift kick, the others made short work of the Garleans with little effort. It was very apparent that they had spent too much time in Kugane, far from anywhere that required actual fighting. As the group looked upon their work and replaced their weapons, they heard whistles in the distance.

“The Sekiseigumi,” Verdant said.

“Damn, they have our scent,” Alisaie said, casting a pointed glance at Alphinaud. “Facing them is out of the question. We need to split up and evade their patrols to the Ruby Bazaar.” Everyone nodded. The twins ran forward into Kugane Ofunakura while Verdant and Lyse veered left and around the base of the tower.

Verdant guided Lyse into the shadows, hugging the side as they listened and watched. As they neared the steps that led up to Kogane Dori, Verdant peered around the corner to see the space beneath the bridge suddenly clear of Sekiseigumi. They were running around the opposite side of the tower, seemingly called. Seeing this opening, Verdant motioned Lyse and they ran for the steps.

They ducked near the top and Verdant peered over. The way was clear for the moment but the market was still bustling with evening patrons. They ducked into the alley behind the market, presently clear of any patrols. As they neared the end, however, Verdant skidded to a halt. They could hear someone approaching, but as they neared the sound was not of any shoe.

“What is that?” they heard Lyse gasped behind them as the strange figure appeared at the end of the alley. Verdant knew the shape: A Kojin, oft to have been found seeking treasure. This one, however, turned directly to them and motioned at them.

“This way,” he said urgently. “Quickly now.” Verdant looked to Lyse, who glanced back at them with unease. Verdant, however, nodded and began to run at the Kojin. Lyse followed at a sprint and the both of them followed as the Kojin led them around the corner and down a set of stairs. There they were reunited with Alisaie and Alphinaud, tucked beneath the balconies of the abodes above.

Though Verdant relaxed in the presence of the Kojin and as he left to misdirect the pursuing Sekiseigumi, Alisaie and Lyse seemed less keen. Alphinaud kept Lyse back before she could do anything rash, however. Their Kojin friend returned in short order with assurances of returning them to the East Aldenard Trading Company offices with the utmost discretion.

“We would be most appreciative, Master Kojin,” Verdant said gratefully.

“Oh-ho!” the Kojin exclaimed. “As I suspected, you are not _ijin._ Or you are most educated.” He did not say more as he led them through back ways and shadows, behind and around patrols until they were safely in the lobby of the East Aldenard Trading Company.

Verdant breathed easier to be behind closed doors and let their attention drift away as the Kojin- Soroban- made his acquaintance with Hancock. He was eager to trade, apparently, which held no interest to Verdant. “Ah, yes! You sought passage across the Ruby Sea, did you not?” This, however, did take Verdant’s attention. They turned to the Kojin with interest. “I have a ship you can use.”

As he spoke, the doors to the office opened. Lyse and Alisaie turned to them as Alphinaud’s attention was fixed firmly on Soroban. Verdant only turned at Lyse’s gasp, and stepped back at the figure who stood in the open door.

“Ah, Lieutenant Qarader!” Hancock quickly pushed his way past the others, carefully moving Alisaie so that she blocked Gyodo’s unconscious body with Lyse and Alphinaud. “To what do I owe the pleasure of the Sekiseigumi’s presence this evening?”

The Sekiseigumi stepped in, closing the doors behind him. He towered over the rest, standing even taller than Verdant by their reckoning. He was an Au Ra of black scales and pale blue skin. His horns were shaped the same as Verdant’s with scales in the same unmistakable pattern. His eyes did not glow as Verdant’s did, but were no less piercing. They moved from Hancock to each of the Eorzeans, silently regarding them before turning his attention to Verdant. While the others had each balked at that piercing stare, Verdant stood firm, their own piercing stare returned. The others looked between the two Au Ra, trying to determine just what was happening.

“Is aught amiss?” Hancock asked, jumping in to try and quell the awkward situation. “I heard that the Sekiseigumi were out in force this evening-” Hancock stopped short as Verdant raised their hand. They stepped forward, two steps from their companions and closer to the Au Ra before them.

“All words are lies,” Verdant said. “Only actions speak true.” Lieutenant Qarader nodded and reached for his katana. The others reached for their weapons and Verdant for their katana. Lieutenant Qarader stopped, his eyes widening in surprise.

“What have these foreign lands done to you?” he asked, soft voice betraying his sharp eyes. “For you to think I would draw blade against my own flesh and blood…” His fingers nimbly pulled at the ties on the sheath, dropping his katana into his waiting hand.

“Flesh and blood!?” Lyse exclaimed. The others relaxed as he lifted the sheathed katana and propped it upon his shoulder. Eyes moved between Lieutenant Qarader and Verdant, whose expression now betrayed shame. “Lieutenant Qarader is Verdant’s father!?”

Verdant stood, hand dropped to their side. They did not meet the gazes of anyone else in the room. “It is as Keitan said,” Qarader said. “You not only forsook blood and home, but name as well.” Verdant looked up at him then, eyes pleading.

“Please, sir, there is an explanation,” Alphinaud said then, raising his hands.

“If I may,” Hancock interrupted. He looked from Alphinaud to Lieutenant Qarader. “We do have business to attend to and the hour is late. Mayhap I could persuade you to step outside while I conduct business with my associates?”

“At this hour, I am no Sekiseigumi,” Qarader said. “I care not for you business with the Namazu.” He tilted the hilt of his sword toward where Lyse, Alisaie, and Alphinaud hid Gyodo’s body. “I am merely a father who seeks answers from their child, and to confirm their ambitions.” He looked to Soroban then. “You will ferry them across the Ruby Sea? To Doma?” Soroban nodded. “I see.” He closed his eyes in thought. “Then I shall go with you.”

“Father!” Verdant finally spoke, stepping forward in objection. “You will not accompany us.”

“I will not allow you to leave again without me,” Qarader said, “Especially considering the path you are walking.” He tilted his chin up and looked ahead, face set. Verdant sighed and looked to the others. They shook their head.

“Then let us step inside,” Hancock said. He led them into the inner office as Alphinaud confirmed their plans with Soroban. He joined them once the Kojin had departed.

Lyse deposited Gyodo unceremoniously on one of the sofas while Alisaie brought Tataru up to speed. Qarader moved to the side, silently observing the others in the room. Verdant watched him in silence, and the others could begin to see the similarities between them.

After a length of silence between the two Au Ra, Alphinaud finally spoke up. “Verdant, if your father is to join us, we must needs bring him up to speed on our mission,” he said. Verdant looked to Alphinaud and nodded solemnly. Qarader moved to join them wordlessly near the couches, followed shortly by Verdant.

Alphinaud started with a brief explanation of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn before explaining the conflict in Gyr Abania. He then explained their intent to find Gosetsu and Yugiri before joining the Doman Liberation Front across the Ruby Sea. He frequently looked to Verdant to see if they had anything to add, but they remained silent throughout.

Qarader was equally silent, nodding in understanding through Alphinaud’s explanation. When he was finished, Qarader finally spoke. “My suspicion of your path was correct,” he said. “Long have we sympathized with our Doman brothers and sisters, but never had a way to aid them.” He shook his head. “We fled when the Empire came, our only concern to the safety of our child.” At that, he glanced to Verdant. “Our Doman brethren were oft on our minds as we settled into a life here in Kugane, but the needs of our child demanded that he be our primary concern. When he vanished, however…”

Qarader fell silent. Verdant sighed. “Father, I left to seek my own path,” they explained. “I sought my own life to be made of my own choices as they who was neither male nor female. I found that life. I… I am eternally sorry for the pain I have caused you and Mother.” Verdant bowed deeply. As they rose, they continued. “However, I must ask that you not accompany us across the Ruby Sea. Please, the path I walk is not one I would share with you.”

Qarader smiled. “Do you think me less a warrior for having languished in the ranks of the Sekiseigumi for 25 years?” he asked. Verdant shook their head, looking into their father’s eyes gravely. Qarader’s smile fell as Verdant pushed aside the hair they had allowed to block the right side of their face.

“The path I walk is wrought with death,” they said. “I would not see my father slain by mine enemies like so many friends and loved ones before.”

Qarader regarded Verdant’s scar and pale eye. He then looked to their companions, each of them watching the exchange solemnly. Alphinaud and Lyse nodded as though to confirm Verdant’s words. Qarader tilted his head, a movement they were so used to seeing in Verdant.

“Your companions would agree,” he said, turning to his child. “Then I shall perish felling the enemies that drove us from our homeland and slaughtered our brothers and sisters. I shall fall walking the same path as my child, sharing in their pain and sorrow in equal measure to their successes and delights.” He crossed his arms, considering the matter closed.

Verdant shook their head, the matter far from over. “And what of Mother!?” they asked, voice bordering on anger. “You would leave her to wonder after both of us!?”

“You think she would stay behind?” Qarader asked, bemused. Everyone was taken aback then.

“Surely you cannot mean for her to join us!” Verdant all but shouted. “Mother is no warrior!”

“She was not 15 years past,” Qarader said. “Your mother has filled her time in your absence with many new activities. She is most adept.” Verdant looked helplessly to their companions. Alphinaud and Alisaie shared a look between them before turning to Verdant’s desperate gaze.

“I daresay we will need all the help we can get,” Alphinaud said. “It would help no one to turn away willing hands.” Verdant’s shoulders slumped.

“Oi, fishface is waking up,” Lyse called. “I reckon it’s time to get some answers…”

And answers Lyse received. Out of fear for another punting, Gyodo revealed what had become of Gosetsu. Hearing that he was now in the hands of the Sekiseigumi, Hancock and Qarader agreed to go to the barracks together to arrange his release. Lyse, Alisaie and Verdant followed but remained just beyond the entrance to the barracks.

While waiting for Hancock to negotiate his release, and for Qarader to “take his leave” of the Sekiseigumi, the others became panicked at the sound of Gosetsu’s voice coming through the yard. It was, however, nothing to be alarmed about. Gosetsu had used his skill at the blade to arrange his release, trouncing members of the Sekiseigumi in ten separate matches. As the companions reunited, Hancock and Qarader arrived with another lieutenant of the Sekiseigumi.

“Then you have all learned nothing from me,” Qarader said gruffly, soft voice lost as he addressed the others in the yard. “Losing ten bouts?” He turned to Gosetsu. “You are only fortunate that I was not on hand, master samurai.”

“Indeed, though we are unfortunate to not have you further on hand,” the lieutenant said. “I wish I could have convinced you otherwise. You know the trials we face, though I understand your reasons.” He turned to look at Verdant. “Family must take precedence. I bid you enjoy your reunion.”

The group departed the barracks, stopping when Qarader did at the steps leading to the Rakuza District. “I shall meet you at the pier,” he said. “I know where the Kojin makes port. We shall not be long.” He tilted his head to them before departing down the steps.

They returned to the East Aldenard Trading Company office silently, where final preparations were made. As the group made their plans, Hancock delivered unto Verdant a parting gift: Several more smocks in a variety of colors. Grateful, Verdant excused themselves to partake of the offer. As they left, Lyse followed them with her gaze.

“I never knew Verdant to be so concerned with appearances,” she said. “D’you think it’s a Kugane thing?”

“Tis passing strange, now that you point it out,” Alphinaud said. “Though, I’m more curious about their willingness to accept Hancock’s gift. When we were in Ishgard they were always hesitant to accept gifts or aid… Even should they have came from Lord Haurchefant.”

“I think they just want to fit in more with home,” Tataru said. “Simple as that!”

“Assuming they still consider Kugane home after all these years,” Lyse said. “I mean, like they told their father, they made a life in Eorzea. _Cid’s_ in Eorzea.”

“I think you all do a disservice to our friend by speculating about non-issues like this,” Alisaie said plainly. “There are more important matters at hand than Verdant’s choice of clothing.”


	3. Upon a Ruby Sea

Night stretched out before them as they neared the pier. The endless expanse of sea was welcoming, despite what it held of their future. There was no sound coming from the market behind them now. The only sounds were of the sea. It was relaxing to Verdant, even as they knew they would soon be facing their parents and traveling in their company into enemy territory.

Ah, but they were already there, standing on the pier with Soroban. Their mother turned to watch the approaching group, large eyes bright with the same green limbal rings that Verdant bore. Her horns and scales were a brilliant white beneath the moon and her skin the same lavender as Verdant’s. It was clear to the others that though Verdant shared their father’s silhouette, they had received their fair colors from their mother.

Her face wrinkled into a smile, the movement of the lines making it clear that smiling was something she did less than often. The thought wrenched at Verdant’s heart. “Azayaka.” She spoke the name adoringly, her hands clasped to her chest. “I did not doubt your father, and yet…”

As they joined them at the boat, she looked more closely upon her child’s face and her smile slipped. “Aza, your face…” She reached up with both hands and cupped Verdant’s jaw, turning their head this way and that. “What _have_ you gotten yourself into?”

“Atsumi,” Qarader said softly, a gentle warning.

“Much and more, Mother,” they said, gently taking her hands and removing them. “There will be time on the boat to tell you my tales.”

“Yes, please,” she said. “Fifteen years with nary a word. Tell us everything!”

They all clambered into Soroban’s boat, filling it so full that Verdant and Qarader opted to sit upon the floor. Soroban guided the boat out of the harbor and beyond the reach of Kugane. The sun began to rise as the city began to fade from sight. It was then that Atsumi spoke, her unwavering attention still upon her child.

“Aza, your father explained to me what had been explained to him,” she said. “These Scions of the Seventh Dawn whom you serve, the land you come from, your plans for Doma… But I would know more of the path _you_ walk. I would know more of my child, Azayaka Ha.”

Verdant watched her as she spoke. They then looked down to their father, sitting across from them on the boat. He tilted his head, encouraging Verdant. They nodded.

“I am afraid I have not been Azayaka Ha for some time,” they began. “Heard you the Calamity in Eorzea? The fall of the red moon?” Both of his parents nodded. “The moon was false, a trap which held a great primal beast named Bahamut. The Garleans dragged it from the sky and unleashed the beast upon Eorzea.” They sighed. “I stood upon the battlefield below it, in an effort to repel the Garlean invasion.”

“Azayaka!” Atsumi lunged forward in her seat, looking upon her child disapprovingly.

“I stood with four other companions that day,” Verdant continued. “We watched the moon open, watched the beast fly free, watched the havoc it unleashed…” They then turned to Alisaie. “Watched a powerful man attempt to contain the beast again.” They turned back to their parents as Alisaie bowed her head.

“When his spell failed, the beast raged on. We would have fallen in flame had he not cast a spell upon us, spiriting us from the battlefield.” Atsumi exhaled, relaxing in her head. Qarader listened, betraying no emotion. Verdant lowered their head slightly. “When I reappeared, it was not upon the battlefield, but far away from it. And it was not the day of battle, but five years hence. Myself and those who stood with me had lost the five years since the battle to the spell, drifting in the aetheric sea until we reemerged with nary a memory to call out own.”

They looked up, meeting first their father’s gaze and then their mother’s. “Thus did I take up the name Verdant Leaf, for I knew no other name.”

“You endured all of that and still you continue on?” Atsumi asked, aghast.

“I do what must be done.” Verdant looked to their father, tilting their head to him. Qarader closed his eyes. “I have a… blessing. A blessing of light, of the crystal. I can do things that which others cannot. Well…” They paused. “The other four can, but for a time we knew them not due to the memory-altering effects of the spell. We five were not only affected, but all of Eorzea forgot our names and faces for a time.” Verdant chuckled. “They came to remember us before we even did.”

“But you remember now!” Atsumi lunged out and took Verdant’s hand from their propped knee. “You know us, your mother and father. You know Kugane. Your memories have returned?” She looked to Qarader. “You said our child looked fondly upon Kugane. It was remembrance?”

“So you were the one following us.” Alisaie smirked as she looked at Qarader. He looked up at her. “Verdant and I both felt someone watching us. We suspected Garleans, but it was you.” Qarader nodded.

“I saw you arrive off of Pier Two,” he said. “I thought there could be no mistake, but I had to be sure.” He closed his eyes, lowering his head. “I could not put us through more heartbreak.” Verdant’s expression turned sorrowful. They looked up at their mother, their hand still in hers. Her head was bowed.

“I spoke with Master Keitan after you had passed through the market,” Qarader continued. “He thought you were my child, but the name you were introduced with confused him. I was not deterred as you had not personally introduced yourself by the name.” He opened his eyes, locking his gaze with Verdant. “I waited until you departed later. I observed as you held your gaze at Sekiseigumi headquarters. I felt hope. After you passed through Bokairo Inn, I spoke with the attendant. He told me of your inquiry, as did Kotokaze. I became concerned, but still I watched and waited.”

“I can’t help but feel that you intervened in our escape from the pier,” Alisaie said. “I thought for sure that Alphinaud and I would be captured before we could exit the tower, yet the Sekiseigumi outside suddenly diverted around the corner, giving us a clear path.” A small smile crossed Qarader’s lips.

“I observed the same,” Verdant said. Atsumi smiled and released their hand. “You called them to distraction.”

“Your father never takes to patrol without smoke bombs,” Atsumi said. “It would have been simple to deploy them from afar and steal into the night.” She looked across to Alisaie and Lyse’s questioning looks. “With our horns, we hear differently than you with ears. He has often used my smoke bombs to detain suspects.”

“ _Your_ smoke bombs?” Verdant looked to their mother in surprise. She smiled to them innocently.

“I found many ways to occupy my time after my child had left the nest.” She reached up and tapped the bow upon her back as an example. Verdant nodded with understanding, the sting of guilt taking their heart again.

They tired of talking and rested their head back upon the edge of the boat, hands crossed lightly across their stomach. They closed their eyes, letting the swaying of the boat rock to what they hoped would be sleep. “That’s a good idea,” they heard Lyse said. “None of us got any sleep last night. We’d best get what we can before we hit land.”

With further encouragement from Soroban, everyone repositioned to make the most of his boat. Alisaie and Lyse ended up back to back on the floor on the opposite side of the bench seat from Verdant, leaned against each other and the bench for support. Gosetsu took Qarader’s place on the floor, head leaned back against the edge of the boat, while Qarader sprawled as best as he could with his long limbs at the back of the boat. Atsumi nestled between his legs and rested her head upon his chest before having his arms wrapped protectively around her.

They were the first asleep, soon followed by Lyse’s snores and Alisaie’s quiet whistles. Gosetsu was silent and offered no sign of sleep. Verdant took the time to watch him for one after finding that sleep eluded them. They eventually gave up and rolled their head to look at their parents.

There was no helping the smile that crossed their lips at the peace they found in each others arms. It was a far-cry better than the last time the three of them were together in a boat, escaping from Imperial Doma. Verdant had not been able to sleep then, either, opting instead to watch his parents’ frantic sleep from their place in their arms. Their boat had been adrift at that point, their oar lost on the turbulent Ruby Sea. They were found shortly after by the Confederacy who helped guide them out of the sea after taking half their asking price in the Ruby Tithe.

“You will not sleep with such long thoughts.” Verdant turned to face Gosetsu, his concerned gaze trained on them. “Mistress Tataru’s warning rings true,” he said, voice soft so as to not disturb the others. “Sleep, or you will be unfit to help anyone.”

Verdant smiled, shaking their head. “If it hadn’t been Tataru, it would have been Alphinaud,” they said quietly. “I am not so strong as to will myself to sleep, I am afraid. I assure you that I do not lack of sleep by choice.” They then tilted their head to Gosetsu. “What of yourself? You have had ample time to rest.”

Gosetsu grumbled something incoherent. Verdant squinted their eyes at him. “I cannot sleep on boats,” he said more clearly, voice still low. “The rocking and swaying, it… Does not sit well with me.”

“Did you not sleep on your journey to Eorzea?” Verdant asked. Gosetsu grumbled again.

“Only when exhaustion took me and I could stay awake no more,” he admitted. He then shrugged. “Much as I did when I first stepped upon Eorzea’s shores and promptly collapsed, requiring the aid of your Master Urianger.” Verdant smiled as Gosetsu seemed to grow bashful at his past slips in strength.

“Do we all not have such lapses?” Verdant asked, recalling the events following Rhalgr’s Reach and subsequent scoldings from Cid and Aisthgar.

“Aye, we do,” Gosetsu said. “Try as we do to avoid them.”

They fell again into silence, each closing their eyes in an attempt to will their bodies to sleep. It eventually came to Verdant, for as suddenly as they saw Cid’s face in their dreams they were shaken away by an eager Lyse. They grumbled, removing their glasses to rub the grit from their eyes.

“We’ve landed,” she said. “Though, I don’t think we’ve quite reached our destination yet.”

“We must pay the Ruby Tithe,” Soroban said as he helped Alisaie from the boat. Qarader lifted Atsumi from the boat next before following. Gosetsu already stood on the pier, stretching. Verdant stood and stretched as Sorobon helped Lyse onto the pier. Replacing their glasses, Verdant clambered out of the boat and onto the pier to join the others.

Soroban led them ahead and up to the top of a great rock formation. There stood a camp filled with a small group of men and women dressed in matching blues. Soroban spoke for the group to negotiate the Ruby Tithe, but the Confederate he spoke with, a man named Tansui, was suddenly called away.

“Garleans,” Atsumi seethed. And she was right. They followed Tansui to an exchange of words between him and another Confederate against a Garlean flanked by two red-shelled Kojin in a boat. The Garlean baited the Confederates into striking, but Tansui stayed his subordinate’s hand.

After the boat had sailed away, they came out of hiding to meet them in the shallows.

“We’re all the same to them, aren’t we?” Lyse mused. “Savages to be ruled or slaughtered.” Her words seemed to resonate with Tansui. They learned of the troubles facing the Confederacy, as well as their policy of cutting all previous ties upon joining up. It baffled Lyse that so many Domans among their numbers would turn their back on their own people.

“Even we did, once,” Atsumi reminded Lyse as Alisaie held the woman back. “Our reason was for our child. For others it is the same, to protect their families. Others would do it to forget horrors, and others still simply for the hope of a better life. And even then, there are so many more reasons that cannot be counted.” She then looked to Tansui. “The confederacy saved out lives as we fled 25 years ago. We owe you our lives. Now we return to Doma to liberate our brothers and sisters. We owe them that.” Tansui nodded.

“If that be the case, you may be interested to know that the viceroy is holding court in one of the fishing villages as we speak,” Tansui said, crossing his arms. “Another purge of Doma’s more _radical elements_.”

“That she-devil!” Gosetsu spat angrily. “Her perfidy knows no bounds!” He looked to the others. “She must be stopped! Come, let us find Soroban and put to sea at once!” They nodded. Tansui looked to his subordinate.

“Tell the others that these ones have paid,” he said. “We all have places to be.”

They wasted no time in returning to the dock. Soroban was already waiting by the boat anxiously. He apologized for leaving them as they boarded the boat and explained the different between his people, the Kojin of the Blue, and those who sided with the Garleans: the Kojin of the Red. As Sakazuki faded from their sight, everyone watched anxiously for the shore of Doma and the fishing village of Isari that sat upon it.

“We took our boat from them,” Atsumi said, breaking the pregnant silence. “It was abandoned far from the village on the coast, probably in a hurry from the storm earlier that day. We were desperate. We took it without a second thought.” She closed her eyes. “The Empire hadn’t seemed to arrive there yet. We didn’t think to warn them. We thought only to our safety.” She turned and looked at Verdant. Her sorrow was palpable as Qarader took her hands in his.

“You did what you had to do to survive,” Alisaie assured her pragmatically. “You couldn’t have thought every possibility through, and you still can’t even with 25 years to look back upon it.” Atsumi and Qarader both looked to Alisaie, taking her words in. They nodded silently.

As the overhead sun began its descent, the light reflecting in blinding bands off of the sea, they could at last see the shore. A small village was situated in the distance and, for the moment, all seemed quiet. They quickly disembarked and bid farewell to Soroban.

Gosetsu led the run to the village. As they neared they could hear the cries of the people. They hid behind a boulder to observe what happened and watched in horror as the acting viceroy, a woman named Yotsuyu, briefly turned the villagers against each other. There was also the horror of seeing a familiar face in her employ, one Grynewaht.

Despite the objections of the others, Gosetsu charged out of hiding to give himself up, ending Yotsuyu’s assault on the villagers. It was meant to give them all time to get aid against the Garleans to rescue him and the village. However, as they followed his directions and made for the impossibly-tall tower in the distance, they questioned his logic.


	4. Strange Places and Stranger Enemies

Their destination was the main base of the Confederates, whom they all knew would not engage the Imperials if Tansui’s words were to be believed. Yet, Alisaie and Lyse were certain that they could convince the captain to help. Tansui was frustrated by their attempts, even accusing them to be harbingers of death and destruction, but Rasho hushed him and seemed somewhat amenable, especially in the face of the truth.

“They had no part in it, Tansui,” he said sternly. “You know this. We all know this.” Tansui shrugged his shoulders, his face dissatisfied with Rasho’s answer. Regardless, Rasho turned to the others as he spoke. “They came and took our Doman brothers. They will torture them for her sport; Murder them for her satisfaction.” Qarader and Atsumi seethed, faces twisted in rage. “So we attack, and get butchered for our trouble… or we do naught, and let them have their pound of flesh.”

He glanced aside, a pained look clear upon his face. “If this be our choice, I say we suffer the ignominy,” he said. He looked up to them. “We endure. We survive. There is no better path. Until the day our enemy is grown weaker, and we stronger, there can be no retribution. We will wait for a sign. Such is the judgment of the Confederacy.”

There was silence. Verdant looked to their companions, to Alisaie and to their parents, then to Lyse. Her face furrowed in anger and she was about to speak, but Verdant spoke first. “That day will not come,” they said. They sighed and turned their eyes to Rasho, furrowing their brow sternly. “What you expect will not come. No, what will happen is thus. They will continue to take, and take, and take, pound by pound of flesh, and you will grow weaker.” Tansui gritted his teeth at Verdant while Rasho remained emotionless.

“Meanwhile, the Empire continues to gain strength elsewhere in the world,” they continued. “They capture new peoples and places while continuing to recruit from within their already captured nations, thus maintaining and growing their forces. They will not weaken without direct action.” They crossed their arms. “My comrades and I stormed a Castrum and the Praetorium within its walls to destroy the ancient primal-destroying weapon it housed. Without that direct action, the Garlean forces within Eorzea would only have grown stronger with our people as fodder.”

“A fanciful tale,” Tansui insisted.

“No, but it gives me an idea, if you will allow,” Alisaie said. “I’m afraid it’s not very good as ideas good, and it’s exceedingly reckless considering out present company-” At that, she glanced back at Qarader and Atsumi. “-But it’s no storming a high-security Castrum.” She turned and looked up at Verdant. “The question, though, is this: Do you trust me?”

Verdant smiled. “Do you even need to ask?” they chuckled.

“We can’t stand by and let innocent people suffer,” Lyse added. “I’ll do whatever it takes.” Alisaie turned to Qarader and Atsumi. They shared a look before nodding silently at her.

“Then let’s roll the dice,” she said. She stepped forward and challenged Rasho, offering to give him a sign so rousing as to bring the Confederacy to drive every Garlean out of Isari without a second thought. She proposed to him and Tansui that, to prove their seriousness in driving the Garleans out of Doma, they would first deprive the Garleans of their key ally: the Red Kojin.

“What, the five of you?” Tansui asked, unbelieving. “Just like that?”

Verdant stepped forward then, patting their chest. “More likely, my esteemed colleague here will attend to most of the work themselves,” she said. “However, the how of it is not your concern- only the outcome. If we succeed, you help us liberate Isari. If we fail, you lose nothing. A simple enough wager… If you have the stones for it.”

Tansui shrugged and threw his hands up. He turned to Rasho for an answer. The captain regarded Alisaie with a firm stare. After several long moments, he dropped his arms. “Words are air,” he said. “We will weigh you by your deeds.”

“That sounds something familiar,” Lyse said, looking to Verdant. “All words are lies; Only actions speak true?” Verdant shrugged, but Rasho looked to Lyse in surprise.

“Where did you hear-” He stopped and looked to Verdant before shaking his head. “Nevermind.” Verdant looked back at their father, who was now eyeing Rasho sternly.

“You are of Doma,” Qarader said. Rasho looked to the older Au Ra. “The phrase is common enough among Domans, but you… You lived along the One River in Yanxia with several brothers.” He hummed. “You often fished together.” Rasho stepped back in his shock. “It would seem my lessons to my child were overheard.” He looked then to Verdant. “But, the past is passed. We must look to the future and those we may yet save.”

He took Atsumi’s hand and led her to the stairs leading down from the upper decks. Lyse followed after. Alisaie and Verdant lingered but a moment to nod at Rasho and Tansui before they, too, dismissed themselves.

“Wait.” They stopped at Rasho’s call. “If you truly wish to go forward with this plan, you will wish to seek aid from the Kojin of the Blue.” They turned to look at him. “There is a cave on the Isle of Bekko, just south of here. It will lead you to the village of the Blue Kojin.”

“We shall do just that,” Alisaie said. “Thank you.” She looked up at Verdant and nodded. They nodded in return and followed after Alisaie.

Reaching the Isle of Bekko required swimming as there were no available boats. Despite Verdant’s worries, Atsumi had no difficulties keeping up with either them or Qarader. In fact, she out-swam them all, reaching the beach well ahead of them.

It was easy from there to find the cave and the Kojin village within. They were happy to aid their group against the Red Kojin, but steps had to be taken. Pieces needed to be gathered for an offering to the kami, the duties of which they split. After their offering was made they were blessed with the ability to breath underwater, save for Atsumi who revealed herself to already be of the gift. Qarader, meanwhile, was most distressed by this new gift and their lingering presence underwater. With Atsumi and Verdant at his sides, however, he came to cope with it.

Their arrival in Sui-no-Sato brought with it a revelation and the source of Atsumi’s gift: Atsumi had been born beneath its very dome. The high priest, Shiosai, even recognized her despite the years, but made it clear that none of them were welcome for fear that they would break the peace of their home. “Please, we will not intrude long,” Atsumi begged. “I know I left to make my home and family elsewhere but I would never do anything to bring danger upon my people. If I were, I would also be bringing danger upon my family.” At that, she took both Qarader and Verdant’s hands into her own. “We do not seek treasure for ourselves, but for the Kojin of the Blue whom aided our people so long ago. Is that not reason enough to aid us in our task?”

At that, the otter that made its place on the table beside Shiosai squeaked. “I’ll hear nothing from you,” he said to it, “Or there will be no dango later.” The otter dropped its head in a pout, tilting its leaf hat to hide. Shiosai turned back to Atsumi.

“We owe a debt that cannot be repaid to the Kojin, this is true,” he said. “However, one mere trinket will do nothing to aid in such repayment. We have naught more to discuss.”

They returned to the entrance to Sui-no-Sato, frustrated. “I knew what leaving meant,” Atsumi said, clutching the arms of her husband and child for comfort. “I suppose returning under such a situation gave me hope that my people might see reason.”

Verdant took their mother’s hand in theirs. Alisaie looked to them for the next step, at a loss as to where to go from there. Though Verdant suggested returning to Soroban as he had been the one to send them there, the answer came to them as they spoke. Two older Au Ra, grayer than Verdant’s parents, interrupted their conversation hesitantly.

As it turned out, they- Ihanami and Yunagi- were none other than Yugiri’s parents. Verdant was glad to share with them their affiliation with their daughter and they were glad to hear word of her from the surface. In exchange, Ihanami provided them help to locate the Yasakani-no-Magatama: A lamp enchanted to illuminate underwater. When illuminated, the stone would change color and they would have their missing treasure.

From Sui-no-Sato the group swam straight for the wrecked Red Kojin ship. Five people made for short work in searching for the missing treasure, and in no time Qarader had unearthed the color-changing stone. All that was left was to present it to Bunchin and Soroban.

Treasure in hand, Bunchin provided valuable information about the Red Kojin and their treasure vault. Soroban provided a ceremonial dagger to Alisaie and Verdant received the Yasakani-no-Magatama to reunite with the other two treasures already within the vault. It was a perplexing request, but having received their information the group was ready to set out.

“And when we are there, Aza will _not_ take on most of the work,” Atsumi said pointedly. “We will all perform equally.”

“That is ever the plan in such situations,” Alisaie assured her. “However, Verdant has a way of outperforming us all.” She looked up at them with a smile. Verdant shrugged, a tinge of embarrassment coming across.

They wasted no further time, swimming as quickly as their limbs allowed to the south and west, past Sui-no-Sato to the underwater cave that would lead them into the lair of the Red Kojin. With Alisaie heading off on her own to find the vault, the rest charged in to make some noise and keep attention away from the vault. Their combined skills wasted no time in felling the Red Kojin, either in their diversion or in their path to rendezvous with Alisaie at the vault.

Inside, they found a great many treasures, but also a dead end. Many Kojin followed them into the vault and Lyse was only too happy to taunt them further. As the Kojin made ready to advance, however, something unexpected took place. A great light burst from Verdant’s chest and the Yasakani-no-Magatama flew out from the folds of their smock. They all turned to watch as it joined two other treasures circling in the air above them.

“Who…? Who hath made us whole?” came a powerful voice. The Kojin behind them proclaimed that their kami had come upon them and that they who had protected the treasures had made them whole. However, Verdant wasn’t about to let that slide.

“It was I,” they proclaimed. “I returned the Yasakani-no-Magatama to its other pieces and made you whole again.”

“Thou didst freely deliver out jewel unto thine enemy’s own treasure vault?” the great voice asked. Verdant nodded.

“At the behest of the Kojin of the Blue did I do this,” Verdant clarified. “That the treasures be reunited, no matter their place, was their request.”

The voice laughed. “How auspicious! We do commend thee, child of man! Such audacity is deserving of celebration is deserving of celebration, exultation- a contest of wills to mark the occasion! Let lines be drawn! Let sides be chosen! And for their loyalty, we shall stand with the caretakers of our greater part.”

Alisaie grumbled about the contest of wills even as the three pieces of treasure began to shine with untold brightness. They split apart, beams of light connecting them in a triangle from which storm clouds formed. From the clouds fell upon them a great, armored being.

“We are Susano, and in revelry do we rejoice!” the being announced joyfully.

“That… That’s a primal standing in front of us, right?” Lyse asked, shock and awe writ across her face. She turned to look at the others. Alisaie shared her expression while Qarader and Atsumi were too dumbstruck to tear their eyes away. Verdant looked over their shoulder and nodded.

“And a horde of angry Kojin at our backs,” Alisaie said, turning to look behind them with a sigh. “This contest is getting worse by the moment.” She shook her head and drew her rapier. “There’s nothing for it. Verdant, this fight is yours. The rest of us will draw the Kojin away and give you the time you need.”

“Are you mad!?” Atsumi finally broke out of her stupor. “You would have my child fight… Fight that!?”

“I’ve fallen many and more like it, Mother,” Verdant assured her. “I must do this, and I must alone. The blessing I bear will protect me, but it will not protect all of you. Go, now!”

Verdant turned and swiftly drew their katana. Qarader drew his own katana and made to step up to Verdant’s side, but Alisaie stopped him and shook her head. She pulled him with her toward the mob of Kojin as Lyse took Atsumi’s arm. They ran back and away from the fight that would soon ensue.

Once they were upon the Kojin, Atsumi and Qarader had no choice but to help Alisaie and Lyse fight them. Once they had fallen, they pushed further and out of the vault, felling any Kojin that crossed their path and leading the rest on a merry chase through the island. Eventually, however, they were caught in a circle. With backs centered, they watched the surrounding Kojin cautiously. Whenever one would dart forward it was felled by one of the members of the inner circle.

“There’s no end to them!” Lyse said. “They just keep coming!”

“They we must be doing something right,” Alisaie told her. “We must keep going; We need to give Verdant all the time they need!”

“Assuming you haven’t sent our child to their death,” Atsumi said, lining up an arrow for the next Kojin that dared lunge forward.

“Have faith in our child,” Qarader said softly. “Our child is strong, and destined for greater things to come. The kami have not abandoned them yet.” Atsumi bit her lip and nodded.

“Slain!” Hurried steps approached their circle, accompanied by frantic cries. “S-Susano is slain! Slaim by the shell-less one!” A frantic Kojin stopped just short of the group before turning and running further away. Behind him came Verdant, donning a white smock now over their turquoise skirt and staff in hand instead of katana. They took long strides in their approach, smiling triumphantly at their companions. The Kojin surrounding the others looked between them in confusion, giving them a chance to escape the circle and join Verdant.

“Is it true?” Lyse asked. “Did you defeat him?” Verdant nodded confidently.

“In that case, how to you fancy helping us keep the Kojin busy while-”

“Smoke.” Qarader pointed high above the walls of the Kojin’s enclave to where red smoke rose in the distance. Their distraction no longer needed, the group intended to withdraw and Alisaie intended to remain as a diversion. As she stepped ahead and began attacking the approaching horde, however, she found Qarader at her side. “I will leave no child to stand alone,” he said. “Even one so bright and powerful as you.” Alisaie smirked. She let the comment slide as they got to work keeping the Kojin back.


End file.
